Somebody that I used to don't know
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Zofia want to get closer to Ela, but it's not easy. Will Zofia sucess? (BDSM, smut, NSFW) Ps. Comments welcome


Ela and Zofia are sisters, but the relationship between them is not good. Zofia takes good care of her younger sister Ela, but Ela hates Zofia sister who has taken exclusively her father's love. So Zofia asked Harry for help.

Zofia texted Harry, "I need your help." "What is it?" "It's about relationship between me and Ela." "Oh, now I know what you want to say. Ela hates you, isn't it?" "(Sigh)Yes" "It's hard, but I'll do my best." "Thank you, Harry. When we will meet?" "7:30 PM. Do you have any schedule?" "Nope." "That's great. See you later." "See you later." Zofia finished the schedule and went to Harry's room. Zofia knocked on door and got in. As soon as Zofia got in Harry's room, Harry asked for a handshake. "Good to see you, Zoe(Nickname of Zofia)." "Good to see you too, Harry." "Sit here." "Okay" Zofia sat on the chair, Then Harry aksed, "Coffee or tea?" "Tea" "Okay." Shortly after, Harry handed over cup of green tea. And then Harry sat on his chair.

"So, Zoe. I heard your sister Ela hates you. Right?" "(Sigh)Yep… I tried many ways to regain her relationship, but to no avail.(Sigh)." "It's not easy to recover a broken relationship once. Trust me, I have that experience." "Really?" "I have younger brother named Alex. For the same reason as Ela, Alex doesn't like me very much. It's okay now." "How much did Alex hate you?" "After me and my brother became independent from my parents, I never had a contact from my brother." "Wow. It is worse than mine." "Still, my brother was nice, and fortunately he quickly became friendly. But you and Ela are special." "What do you mean?" "I read your and Ela's reports and I don't know what to say. Because both of you are reluctant to talk about each other and father. If you really need my help, tell me honestly. Otherwise you can't solve this problem."

Zofia sighed. "Okay… I try to take good care of Ela, but Ela ignored it. And my dad didn't love me more because I wanted to, but Ela doesn't know that." Harry listened to Zofia and came up with an idea. "How about tell her about your father didn't love me more because you wanted to?" "Are sure that will really work?" "100% sure." "Okay, I believe in you." "My pleasure." "But know this one. If you tell this to Ela, Ela will feel betrayed." "What should I do then?" "Apologize to Ela and tell her the truth in your heart. Then Ela will accept your apology." "But I don't know if Ela will accept my apology." Harry played the recording while consulting with Ela and said, "Ela is not as cruel as you think." Recording started to play. "How do you think about your sister, Ela?" "To be honest, I still hate my sister, but I hate it less than ever." "Do you think your relationship with your sister will improve someday?" "I don't know when that will happen, but I think I'll have a chance to get close again." Harry paused and said, "What do think?" "I'm starting to feel like this method will be successful." "With that positive attitude, you can succeed." "Thank you, Harry." "My pleasure, Zoe. Good luck."

Zofia gained confidence after hearing Harry's words of encouragement. Zofia called Ela. "Hey, Ela. Can I talk with you for couple of minutes?" "Why?" "I have something to tell you." "Okay, come to my room." Zofia ended call. Zofia arrived at Ela's room and Zofia went into Ela's room. "So, you said you have something to tell me. What is it?" "It's about relationship between you and me." Ela looked displeased. "You may be unpleasant, but I must talk about this to you." "Tell me." "I know you hate me. But you don't hate me as much as you used to, and you'll believe that someday we'll be reconciled." Ela was embarrassed by what Zofia said. Ela thought, "How does Zoe know what I said?" Zofia said, "And I have something to apologies." "What is it?" "I'm sorry that I didn't tell about dad early." "What are you talking about?" "Dad didn't love me more because I wanted to. Please forgive me for letting you hate me. "And Zofia left the room. Ela thought about what Zofia had said all day.

Ela contacted Harry to find out what she intended to say. "Hey, Harry. It's me, Ela. Can I have a consultation with you later?" "Sure, do you have any schedule at evening?" "Nope." "Good, see you at around 8 PM." "Okay, see you then." After Ela finished her afternoon schedule, Ela took a shower, had dinner and went to see Harry. Ela knocked door and went into Harry's room. "Just right in time. Take a sit." Ela sat on the chair. Harry said, "Coffee?" "Yeah." Harry handed over cup of warm coffee. "Thanks" Harry sat on his chair with cup of warm coffer in his hand. "So, how can I help you?" "I'm here to talk about relationship between me and my sister, Zofia." "Is there any problem between you and Zofia?" "Yes. Recently told me exactly like this. 'Dad didn't love me more because I wanted to. Please forgive me for letting you hate me.'. What does it mean? "Did Zofia actually said that?" "100% Sure." "Hmm…" Harry seemed surprised by the outward appearance, but he anticipated everything in his mind.

"I think Zofia apologize to you and wish you to stay away from hating her at the same time." Ela was surprised that Zofia had told Ela that. She suddenly pondered. Ela wondered why she said that. Ela said, "Did I hate her so much?" "Can I tell you honestly?" "Sure." "I asked the other guys once about relationship you and Zofia, they all gave similar answers." "What is it?" "They are not friendly enough to be called sisters." Ela was shocked to hear that. "If other crew said this, it's really serious. I'll tell you what Mike(Thatcher) told me about this problem. 'Zofia tries a lot to take care of Ela, and Ela ignores Zofia's efforts. I feel sorry for Zofia sometimes who does not leave affection for her sister, Ela.' Ela cried when she heard it. Ela wiped her tears and said in a trembling voice. "Why did I do it…" Harry comforted Ela and said "I'm glad you've let go of the ugly feelings for her." "Thank you, Harry. For everything." "You are welcome."

After Ela had avoided the ugly feelings about Zofia, Ela's mind was at ease. Ela wanted to talk with Zofia, but Zofia wasn't at her room. Ela took a album from bookshelf and looked at it. Suddenly, Zofia came back to her room. Ela was startled. Ela urgently closed the album and kept it in place. "Hey, Ela. Were you looking through your album?" "Yeah…" "You naughty girl…" "I will do what ever you want…" "Really… my slave?" Ela was embarrassed at first, but soon noticed what Zofia wanted. "Yes, my master." "Good" Zofia smirked soft. Then Zofia started to kiss Ela roughly first. Ela calmly accepted this situation. Zofia and Ela put their tongue in each other's mouth and kept massaging each other's tongue. About few seconds later, Zofia broke the kiss and looked at Ela straight. Then Zofia knelt down and started to trail Ela's sexy body. And Zofia rested her hand against Ela's thick ass. As Zofia touched Ela's ass, Zofia said, "I like it. I'll save it for later."

Zofia stood up and took off Ela's jacket with white woodland camouflage pattern. Then rest of the part that was covered by the jacket was revealed. Zofia looked at Ela's body covered with tight green body suit and looked satisfied. Then Zofia said to Ela, "Turn around." Ela turned around gently. Zofia unzips the back of Ela's clothes. Then back part of Ela's red bra was revealed. Ela voluntarily began to completely undress. Zofia was satisfied with her spontaneous appearance. After Ela completely undress her cloth, Ela's D-cup sized breasts covered with red bra and big ass covered with red panties were revealed. "You are my property right now. I like your green hair and beautiful body. Your big breasts and ass really makes me turn on. Now, let's play the game." "Yes, master." Zofia took off her cloth roughly and started to tease Ela from neck. Ela kept moan softly. And then Zofia started to kiss roughly at Ela's lips again. While Zofia kiss to Ela, Ela loosened the string of her red bra and boldly throw it on the floor. And then Ela's D-cup sized breasts were fully revealed.

Zofia broke the kiss and Zofia's mouth was heading for Ela's left nipple. Then Zofia started to suck Ela's left nipple. Ela started to moan louder. Then Zofia began to suck more roughly. About minute later, Zofia broke sucking Ela's left nipple. And then Zofia started to suck Ela's left nipple. Ela started to moan again. Later, Zofia broke sucking Ela's right nipple. Zofia said, "Next one is highlight. Get ready." "Yes, master." Zofia bowed her knees slowly while trailing down Ela's sexy body. Then Zofia reached final destination. As a warmup, Zofia kissed around Ela's pussy. Ela loaned softly. After that, Zofia stripped down Ela's red panties. And then Ela's hairless pussy was revealed. Suddenly, Ela said, "Kiss me hard, master." "As you wish." Zofia pushed Ela on the bed and started to lick Ela's pussy. Ela started to moan. Ela rested her hands against Zofia's dark hair. And then Ela started to feel warmth inside of her body and Ela's pussy started to wet. Zofia felt Ela's pussy started to wet. So, Zofia started to lick Ela's pussy bit faster. Ela started to moan bit louder.

Ela said, "I think I'm going to cum, master!" Zofia licked faster for final rush. In a little while, she made a strange moan. Ela squirted in Zofia's mouth. Zofia swallowed most of it with pleasure and left some of it. Ela gasped for a moment. Zofia slipped her fingers in Ela's pussy and wiped out everything left in Ela's pussy with her fingers. Zofia said, "Lick it." Ela licked Zofia's finger without hesitation. And then Zofia gave a left over juice from Ela's pussy by kiss Ela. Ela swallowed the liquid without hesitation and with pleasure at the same time. Zofias was satisfied with Ela's attitude. "Great job." "Thank you, master." "And it's your turn to pleasure me." "Yes, master." "One more thing. Don't fuck this up." "Don't worry, master." And then they switched their position. Zofia laid on the bed and Ela got on top of Zofia.

Ela tied her hair and Zofia took of white bra. After Zofia took off her white bra, Zofia's D-cup sized breasts were revealed. And then Ela started to kiss Zofia slowly but deeply. Ela kept put her tongue inside of Zofia's mouth while kiss Zofia. Zofia's legs wrapped Ela's waist. Couple of minutes later, Ela broke a kiss and started to caress Zofia. Ela started from Zofia's neck. Zofia started to moan softly. Zofia lowered her leg and rested her hands against Ela's big ass. While Ela tease Zofia, Zofia slipped her finger in Ela's ass. Suddenly, Ela moan hard. "How does it feel?" ""I feel like this is the first time. I really feel good, master" And then Ela got back to her work.

Later on, Ela started to suck Zofia's right nipple. Zofia started to moan louder. "Oh yeah, Ela… keep do like this." Ela suck harder when she heard that. About a minute later, Ela moved her mouth to Zofia's right nipple. And then Ela started to suck Zofia's right nipple. Zofia barely said with satisfaction. "You are so good Ela… I am starting to like you." Ela kissed at Zofia's thick and got back to her work. After spent sometimes sucking nipples, Ela moved her mouth to between Zofia's legs. "Make this one count, Ela." "Yes, master." Ela stripped down Zofia's white panties. Then Zofia's hairless pussy was shown. Ela pushed herself at the very end and started to lick Zofia's pussy. "Ela… I love you so much…" And then Ela grabbed Zofia's big breasts. Zofia started to moan really hard.

Zofia started to feel warmth inside of her belly. Zofia said, "Oh my goodness… I think I am going to cum, Ela!" Ela started to lick harder. Couple of seconds later, Zofia squirted. Ela put everything in her mouth and swallow most of it with pleasure. Then Ela put her fingers in Zofia's pussy to wipe out anything left inside of Zofia's pussy. "It's time for medicine, master." Zofia opened her mouth and Ela put her fingers in Zofia's mouth. Zofia licked Ela's finger. And then Ela gave a thing inside of her mouth to Zofia by kiss her. Ela said, "I am sorry that I ignore you, Zoe." "It's okay." Zofia kissed Ela and said, "I love you, Ela." "I love you too, Zoe."


End file.
